


The Chase.

by SemeGal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Scratching, Spanking, Yaoi, fraxus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by raiiryu on tumblr! Go give them a follow for me! (They're a Laxus RP'er, a good one at that!)<br/>~</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chase.

Laxus was laying in a meadow to calm his nerves.  
Usually it was music but he wasn't in the mood for that, he needed peace.  
He knew Freed was spectating, he always did to make sure Laxus was okay.

"Ya know you can come down from that tree right Freed?"

The green haired mage jumped down dusting himself off before slowly walking over to Laxus and sitting down beside him.

"Feeling any better?"

He merely grunted in response and closed his eyes.  
Freed looked into the sky enjoying the calm atmosphere.  
He leaned back on his own arms closing his eyes and letting the sun shine on his pale complexion.

He yelped out in surprise when Laxus tackled him to the ground and buried his nose in his neck.  
The hot breath on his neck made the runes mage blush, but he smoothed down the blonde spikes gently none the less.  
They laid there for what felt like forever until Laxus sat up and there eyes connected.

"Freed can I tell ya somethin?"

He blinked a few time before nodding, propping himself up on his arms again.

"I've thought about this a few times, sometimes I have dreams about it and I figured I'd put it out there..."

He hesitated but decided to press further to show interest.

"What is it Laxus?"

He had his full attention now, he was acting a little weird about it....  
Like he was embarrassed by it?  
Laxus?  
Embarrassed?

"Well, I've thought about.. Ya know when it gets dark.... That uh.. I... I chaseafteryouinthewoodsandtrackyoudownbecauseilikethethrilofthehunt...."

Laxus averted his eyes as Freed's features sunk into... Confusion...  
What did he just blurt out? It wasn't like Laxus to do these kind of things.. Usually it was Freed actually..  
Laxus re-buried his nose in Freed's neck as the green haired man tried to decipher the jumble of words that were just spat out at him.  
The more he thought the more he blushed.  
When he pieced it all together he looked down to the man who was almost asleep in his arms.

"Laxus?"

Said blonde lifted his head and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Do you... Do you want to chase after me? In the woods? Is it like a dragon instincts thing?"

Freed still looked puzzled as Laxus smirked at him.

"Something to that affect. I chase after you like my prey and you run... It might be a dragon slayer thing I don't know and don't really care about why... All I know is I can't stop thinking about it.."

Freed blushed and looked to the ground.  
What would Laxus do once he caught him?  
As if reading his mind Laxus leaned into his ear and wrapped his arms around Freed's back to embrace him.

"After catching you thou... Its different every time. Sometimes I find you in a pond and you're naked.. So I join you and we have some fun.."

Freed blushed even brighter as the hot air tickled his neck and Laxus' wondering hands groping him weren't helping the heat in his face or the blood rushing south.

"Or I catch you and I tackle you to the ground and rip your clothes apart... Or other times we get stuck in a cave and I fuck you against a rock... Or up against a tree..."

Laxus' calloused hands were in his under wear, one hand was squeezing and pinching his ass, the other was teasing his entrance.  
He couldn't stop the breathless moans that escaped his mouth.  
He clutched to Laxus shirt desperately as if he'd float away to cloud nine if he didn't.

As his hands left his now rosy ass one stayed at the base of his spine, the other went up higher grabbing a fist full of the green locks jerking his head back making the green haired man gasp as his neck was now wide open for Laxus' mouth.  
He took full advantage of it, leaving love bites and hickies where he pleased.

Once he was pleased with his work and the mess he made of his little green angel he laid him in the grass.  
He let out a low growl at seeing his flushed face with his half lidded turquoise eyes that were staring back at him.

"Did that little fantasy turn you on? Or did me just touching you do this?"

He palmed Freed's now hard cock through his pants and smirked as he squirmed about and let out a strangled moan.

"A-A little bit of both.."

Laxus ceased his palming to really admire what was in front of him.  
Freed's green locks spread out in the grass almost like he was being presented to Laxus..  
He was panting and flushed, his normally calm and confident turquoise eyes showed hints of lust and desire now.  
He leaned down into Freed's ear once again, enjoying the shiver he got out Freed due to his hot breath once again on his soft pale skin.

"Would ya wanna try it tonight?"

Freed gulped but nodded .  
He pulled his away from Freed's ear and leaned in for a kiss.

They had absolute trust in one another, that was no secret.  
Freed trusted Laxus to not be too brutal... Thou Freed was a masochist, Laxus knew his limits.  
And Laxus...  
Laxus trusted that Freed would tell him if he went to far, he trusted himself to stop as well.  
The bond they shared, no one could ever shatter.

Laxus broke the kiss and looked down at the now wet and red lips of his precious angel.  
He had tainted this angel long ago.  
But yet he still shined of purity and kept Laxus from falling in the darkness.  
Just he, kept the angel from getting to high.  
When Freed got to big for his own pants Laxus took them off and showed him how to be submissive again, he broke down Freed's walls and made his own around them.  
Just as Freed would take his hand and follow him through anything, to the pits of hell he'd go just to be with Laxus.

"Lets just stay here till dark okay?"

Freed smiled and nodded, liking the idea of that.  
They were able to sit in silence, it was never awkward.  
As they sat in silence Freed rested on his arms placed behind him as Laxus rested his head in Freed's lap.

~

Once it hit sunset Laxus' eyes snapped open and looked to Freed who was already looking at him smiling as he gently brushed his long slender finger through Laxus' blonde locks.  
He smiled gently before letting it slide into a smirk as he saw one make its way to Freed's features as well.  
With desire and lust present in both of there eyes the game began.

~

Laxus stood waiting inside the runes Freed had set up to make him wait for five minutes, he had two minutes left before his running could start.

Freed walked slowly through the woods getting to know his surroundings before the real chase.  
He had a runes clock on his wrist, it was counting down by the seconds till there game would begin, his heart was already racing, but that was nothing compared to how it would be when the time came.

10  
9  
Laxus heart rate went straight up at seeing mere seconds left before he'd hunt down his prey...  
8  
7  
Freed started sprinting now, not making it easy since he was flinging some of his many layers in differnt directions, hoping to throw off Laxus' nose.  
6  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1...

The hunt begins.  
There is no hesitation as Laxus had already shrugged off his coat, so he toke off in a sprint towards the direction his nose and ears took him.  
He could use his lightning jump... But that'd be no fun.  
His heart was racing as the dragon inside him came out.  
Hunter.  
Prey..  
An open play field...

It was better than any dream.

Freed never stopped as he ran through the forest.  
He was down to the white tank top he always wore beneath everything, his pants and boots.  
It was a part of the game, he was supposed to act like prey...  
So that's why he shed his clothing.  
Laxus had heightened senses.  
Mostly his hearing and smell.

Soon Freed came out into a clearing and stopped to take a small break.  
He immediately spotted the small pond and jogged over to it splashing some of the cold water on his face.

He paused all movements, even slowed his heart rate and breathing upon hearing large foot steps.  
There was no hesitation as he took off in a sprint again.

Neither wanted the game to end quickly, it was a close call.

Freed was extremely intelligent and he knew that, that's why it didn't surprise him when he was thrown off of his trail slightly by the scattered clothing.

What scared Freed back there was merely an Oger, nothing he couldn't handle.  
But than Laxus could sense his magical presence and he didn't need that.

He let out a low growl as he scanned the forest and stuck his nose in the air.  
What Freed hadn't accounted for was the immense sweat which would make his scent rather obvious to Laxus, overpowering his previous attempts at fooling Laxus' nose.  
He picked up the clothes as he went, trying to focus his senses in the right direction...

'Gotcha.'

His nose was immediately back onto his scent as he raced off again in the direction of his prey.

Freed decided that a nice lake would be a good stopping point.  
He shred the rest of his clothing, folding his socks and stuffing them into his boots.  
After standing up he unbuckled his belt letting his pants drop and sliding the sweat soaked tank top over his head.  
Folding the rest of his clothing and setting it to the side he slowly stepped into the water, shivering as it accepted his intrusion.

Laxus soon reached his resting place, seeing as Freed had ditched the rest of his clothing he knew that this was stopping point for the man.  
As he peeked his now soaked head out of the water Laxus watched him in hiding, waiting for him to go back under before he would strike.

Freed was basking in the coolness of the water as it washed away the sweat from the previous running.  
He had a feeling something was watching from a distance, but kept his calm even thou he was excited.  
Sinking down lower he submerged his head in water again, his green locks floating up.

Laxus took this chance to strike.

Using his lightning to get down quickly he got into the water still fully clothed and grabbed Freed pushing him against a near by rock.  
He was gasping for air due to the sudden action as Laxus breathed into his neck and bit it harshly.

"You tried to throw me off your trail eh? Regardless I picked up your little aftermath of a striping spree and its over there, but now. I've caught you. What should I do to punish you hmm?"

Freed shivered as Laxus pushed his pelvis against Freed harder as he leaned back to unbutton his purple shirt, tossing it in the general direction of the other clothing.  
Leaning back in he caressed Freed's chest with his calloused hands, digging his nails in as he brought them back down.  
Freed moan and started panting, leaning his head against Laxus' chest.  
He took this chance to suck on his neck more, leaving quite a few love bites as well.

Freed was now clutching onto the strong forearms that were connected to the hands touching his now throbbing cock.  
Laxus was abusing the head, squeezing it gently and occasionally pressing his thumb into the slit.  
His other hand however was scratching along his thigh, sometimes reaching back to smack his ass.  
Freed let out strangled moan after strangled moan, trying his best to thrust his hips into the warm hand abusing his head, but Laxus wouldn't allow him to have that pleasure yet.

His hands left the areas he was previously touching and he moved back, hands planted on Freed's hips as he scanned the area for something.  
Freed was about to question the man when he was picked up and carried bridal style out of the water.

Laxus sat on a rock with Freed still in his arms.  
He set the smaller man down on his feet and motioned for him to stand.  
He tried to move his hands to cover his more private areas, but Laxus let out a low growl and narrowed his eyes at the green haired man.  
He removed his hands slowly and laid them at his side as Laxus admired his body causing him to blush.

Laxus beckoned him with a finger to come closer.  
Once close enough he grabbed Freed's hip moving over to the side and bent him over his clothed lap.  
Freed gasped at the sudden transition and did his best to keep in a moan when he felt Laxus' hard cock through his pants press against his chest..  
Freed's ass was free for him to mark and spank whatever he so desired.  
So he went with a classic.  
He began striking Freed's left cheek causing him to yelp in surprise but moan at the next.

As he kept spanking the slender man below him his ass started to practically glow red.  
He massaged it gently, than switched to the other.  
His calloused hands rubbed the now reddened cheeks of the rune mage.  
He was panting and had Laxus' calf in a death grip which loosened at the soothing touches.  
It didn't last for long as a thick calloused finger was at his entrance prodding it gently.

"Sorry, we don't have any lube here. Its gonna hurt."

Freed smiled gently as he patted Laxus leg.

"Its okay... I can handle it."

Laxus scoffed and pushed the finger in making Freed moan.

"Not my ass that's gonna be sore..."

He pumped his finger in and out, curling it and clawing Freed's walls making him yelp in pain mixed with pleasure.  
He smoothly slid in a second finger causing Freed to clench his hand around the calf tighter, making Laxus growl and smack his ass.  
As he stretched Freed more and more he was getting deeply aroused.  
He looked around once again a saw a tree.

A tree!

He pulled out his fingers suddenly and than Freed yelped being thrown over a shoulder this time around.  
Laxus put him down long enough to turn Freed around so his back was to Laxus' chest.  
He was than shoved against a tress rather harshly, the bark scraping against his pale skin.

"That's all the prep ya get, I can't hold back anymore."

Laxus entered him roughly causing Freed to groan tears threatening to fall.  
He felt like he was being torn in half, he knew it'd be hell to walk tomorrow, but right now he was enjoying this to much to care.  
He started thrusting into his tight asshole almost urgently.  
Freed's skin was surely getting scraped up by bark, he'd have several wounds to tend to, but he loved the thrill to much to stop.

As there rough but passion filled night continued there climax came all to quickly.  
Freed into Laxus' hand that had traveled south to pump his withering cock.  
Laxus into Freed's ass, so much that some spilled out.

Luckily they were close to a pond.

After catching his breath Laxus picked up the scarred angel and stepped into the water slowly.  
Freed groaned as the water hit some of his open cuts, Laxus noticed and licked over the wounds.  
Dragon slayers had healing saliva, so they closed up quickly.

"Sorry 'bout that... Are you okay?"

Laxus massaged his hips as he looked into the tired turquoise eyes with worry present in his voice.

"I'm fine Laxus.. Just tired now.."

Freed couldn't help but close his eyes and lean his head against Laxus' chest it contentment.  
He smiled gently at the tired runes mage, deciding it was time to head home.

The chase was over...

Maybe they'd try another sometime in the future...

~Till Next Time~


End file.
